Jeliana and her friends
by dbzfangirl13
Summary: There was an outcast named Jeliana. who is a big disney fan. One day while Jeliana was trying to watch a disney classic movie, she suddenly got sucked into the TV. There she meets a fairy named Arwa and they must join together as they travel through disney worlds, and stop evil forces from taking over. Or else disney will cease to exist...
1. Prologue: Just a dream

**Prologue: Just a dream**

Darkness. That is all she can see. She was floating in the darkness like she was floating in the water. Only instead of seeing clear blue, all she could see was just a black void of emptiness.

Nothing.

She saw nothing. She feels nothing. She hears nothing.

Until...

"_Help_..."

There was a voice that was echoing through her head. She tried to speak, only to find her that she can't use her voice. She can't even move her body. The only thing she can do is stare into the darkness as it stares back at her.

She could only listen as the voice continues to echo in her head. "_You_ _must_ _help_...", the voice echoes. " _It_ _is_ _your_ _destiny_..."

She wonders what could the voice mean. Help with what? As she tries to figure out what the voice was talking about, she just thought of something. That voice sounded familiar. She could've sworn she heard that voice before, she can't tell when or where though. Before she thought more about it, the voice echoes again.

"..._Help_"

It was then she felt that she was sinking. Even though there is no physical ground, she can feel like she was sinking downwards like quicksand.

"..._Now_, _the_ _time_ _has_ _come_..."

Suddenly, she wasn't feeling like sinking anymore.

She was falling.

She was falling into the dark abyss. She wanted to scream, only that again, she couldn't find her voice. Her eyes widened in terror as she continues to fall into the dark void.

It was like skydiving, only that there is no end. It just continues on forever...

...And ever,

...And ever,

...And ever,

...And ever,

...And ever,

...And ever.

~**Dream End**~

She gasped as she opened her eyes. She finds that she wasn't falling anymore. She was back on her bed in the night.

She sat up slowly as she looked around . First she looked at her clock.

**5**:**49am**.

Still pretty early at night time. Next she looked at her stuffed animals. They were mostly from disney movies that she brought from the store. She looked to her left, as she saw her older brother sleeping in his own bed. He looked peaceful sleeping.

Then she looked in front of her as her TV, where she would watch a lot of disney movies, layed there on the top surface of the drawer turned off.

She let out a sigh as she held her head with her hand. Then moved her hand to cover her eyes.

"...It was just a dream," she said. She tried to convince herself as she was calming her headache that it was a dream. It isn't real.

With that thought, she plopped back down on her bed, her head resting on the pillow. She has the same dream for the past month now, and still doesn't know what it means. She closed her eyes again and forget her dream as she tried to go back to sleep. It was a school night after all. Then she slowly drifted to her slumber.

_Now, the time has come..._

_...Jeliana._


	2. Chapter 1: The adventure begins

**Chapter 1: The adventure begins**

In the apartment of Pasco Woods, Florida, a family lived there named the Bourdeaus. The rumors that goes around the neighborhood says that the reason why they moved here is because their oldest daughter is a trouble maker and acts very weird. There's a reason why and how that rumor got around in the first place. Jeliana really didn't appreciate it, but doesn't do anything about it. Because if she did, she's just gonna cause more trouble for her mom. Her mom is already dealing enough of her own problems. She feels like she doesn't want to burden her. So she hides this from her family and continues to suffer on her own.

This leads to constant bulling, but Jeliana doesn't fight back because again, it will only cause trouble for her mom. She tries to make friends, but nobody wants anything to do with her. She was alone and she felt that nobody excepts her for who she was.

Sure. She didn't like what most people like (doesn't like soda, not a huge chocolate fan), and she can't be related (she watch some shows that only boys like and she loves pink A LOT). But she still wants to be friends with someone. Even if she did convince them she's not what the rumors says, the still avoid her.

There was no one she could truly talk to. Except for one person. Or insect.

The thing is that ever since she was a baby, she has this weird power no one knows. Not even her family. She wasn't born with this power, just got it out of no where.

She has the power to talk and understand to any animals and insects. She doesn't really remember how that happened nor she really cared. If anything, it helped her in cases she wish to help connect with the animals. That includes lots of cats and dogs, which she adores to death.

While she was getting ready to go out to the bus stop for school, a caterpillar crawled up of the drawer in front of her bed to face her.

Jeliana was tying her hair into her hair into a ponytail. Caterpillar watch her as she was thinking about something.

"What's wrong?" asked caterpillar. "You seemed to be distracted."

Jeliana looked at caterpillar for a second before letting out a sigh.

"Nothing out of the ordinary. I just keep having the same weird dream," Jeliana said.

He thought about what she said and remember she did tell him about her dreams.

"Yeah, the one where the voice out of nowhere talks to you?" caterpillar asked facing her again.

Jeliana finished getting ready and hold out her hand for caterpillar to climb on.

"Yep, that one. I haven't had any other dream since," said Jeliana as caterpillar crawl onto her hand.

"Maybe its a sign. Dreams do sometimes predict the future," caterpillar said this after Jeliana lifted her hand to her left shoulder to place caterpillar.

"Caterpillar, I hate to break it to you, but that only happens in movies," Jeliana explains as she join her brother and her sister to walk to their bus stop.

"But its possible. You never know," said caterpillar.

Jeliana just rolled her eyes at that as she smiles when her mom came to kiss them and shooed them off to school.

She really has the best mother you could asked for. Her mom came from a far away place from the USA called Grenada. She came here to start to start a new life in America. She is a hard worker, the best cook, and she always there for her children. But she has been through a lot to get where she is now. That is the reason why Jeliana is suffering alone. She doesn't want to put her through the trouble. She loved her too much for that. Her mom already has enough trouble and Jeliana felt she didn't want to trouble her mom with her problems. So she kept her feel of loneliness and bullying from her.

Jeliana, her older brother named Justice, and her younger sister named Jaliayah (Lily for short) went off after saying goodbye to their mom. They would say bye to their youngest sister named Jalissa (Lissa for short) too, but she was asleep in Lily's and Lissa's room.

After walking on the sidewalk underneath the trees, Jeliana was a little behind her siblings. She started to hum the song 'Hakuna Matata' to herself. She rarely sings but she did it to calm herself from the dream she keeps having.

"You're humming that disney song?"

Jeliana nodded her head to answer caterpillar's question.

"You sure do love those disney movies, huh?" caterpillar said thoughtfully.

"True," was all that Jeliana said.

She loves disney classics ever since she saw them when she was very young. Whenever she feels down or depressed, she always watch the disney movies. It always manage to put a smile on her face as she always feel a connection with them. Maybe that's why people thought she's weird. She always was able to connect with the characters in the movies. She laughed with them. She cried with them. She smiled with them. She connect with the characters like no one ever did before. She even has some dvds of the movies, VHS, toys, clothes, and even some merchandise of some of disney. She can even memorized some scenes and lines the character say or do in.

She definitely is the ultimate fan girl. They always been in her life as they taught her life lessons. If Walt Disney never have become successful or even started animation, she wasn't sure she would even survive in this world. That is how much Disney meant to her.

Once they finally reach the bus stop and the bus arrived, she stopped humming and hop on board with the rest of the kids.

**~After School~**

It was a good thing today was Friday Jeliana thought. Because on Fridays when the kids comes back from school, they get to visit the office to get a free cookie. In the neighborhood of Pasco Woods, there is an office that is set in the middle of Pasco Woods. The office is connected to a small pool that some people used sometimes. Jeliana never knew why they give free cookies, but she wasn't gonna refuse free food. After that they pass the pool that was close to small roofed place where there were wooden benches and tables inside. Right next to it is a playground with some benches to the side. The playground was a huge sandbox with two set of swings and a slide. Their apartment is across the playground and they head straight there.

Once Jeliana and her siblings entered inside of their apartment, they went inside their rooms and change to their home clothes, got something to eat, and do their homework from school. Once Jeliana finished her homework, she went to her's and brother's room.

"No luck again, huh?" ask caterpillar.

"No, at least today I didn't see them," Jeliana said sadly.

At school today, all the other kids do is give her weird looks. She personally hate it when people stares at her. It makes her feel self conscience like she can feel people judging her.

She just wants to be excepted for who she really was. But apparently they just don't want to hang out with a 'weird' girl.

She wanted to watch a disney movie, it always lifted her spirits. The problem is to decide which to pick. She always have a hard time choosing one.

"Can't decide?" asked caterpillar.

"Why don't you pick for me, caterpillar?" suggested Jeliana.

Caterpillar then proceed to crawl off of her shoulder to the counter shelf where the VHS tapes are stacked. He crawled to where the disney tapes are and pointed to one of the tapes. Jeliana picked up that tape and it was "Dumbo".

"Oh! This one is a classic," Jeliana said in a happy tone. Caterpillar no sooner then crawled back to Jeliana's shoulder.

"The one about a baby elephant with big ears?" caterpillar asked.

"Yep. Its really great in my opinion!" exclaimed Jeliana.

"You said that about every disney movie," deadpanned caterpillar.

"Don't be a sourpuss. Let's just put this on already," said Jeliana as she turned on the TV and the VHS.

She puts the tape in and waits for it to come on, but all they see is static for a full two minutes.

"Maybe its not working?" caterpillar wondered.

"I don't know. Maybe its the VHS. I'll have dad look at it if that's the case, but I did have it for so long though," said Jeliana.

After a minute has pass, something was off. There was a little bright light between the static. Jeliana hummed in question as she leans in closer to the TV to inspect that light.

Closer...

Closer...

Closer...

Close-

All of the sudden she feels like she is being sucked in. Like inside of the television. There is this wind that is pulling her closer. She was terrified so she grab the sheets at the end of her bed. Caterpillar had to hold onto Jeliana's clothes as he feels like he's being sucked in, too.

Suddenly the wind picked up and pulls stronger on them. Jeliana can barely manage to hold the edge of the sheets as she's pulled closer to the TV.

"What's happening?!" caterpillar shouted.

"I don't know, but I don't like this one bit!" shouted Jeliana.

"Me neither!"

Then, Jeliana felt something. She look at her feet to see them inside the TV. How was it even possible Jeliana thought. That bright light just got bigger and her feet is going through it. It was almost like it was some kind of portal. But those didn't exist in real life.

Before she thought more on this though, she was ripped from her covers and being sucked into the TV. Both Jeliana and caterpillar screamed as they disappear into the other side and the portal closed.

* * *

Jeliana and caterpillar are now floating through the wave of the portal. She opened her eyes and saw that they are going through a spiral wave to somewhere.

"Where are we?" asked Jeliana.

"I don't know, Jeliana. I don't know," said caterpillar as he hang on to her clothes for dear life because he was afraid to float off.

Meanwhile Jeliana is trying to figure out what and how is this happening to her. Maybe she is just dreaming again? But she didn't know when she had felled asleep.

But then suddenly she saw someone else floating. She thought that maybe that person can answer her questions. She moved her arms and legs like she was swimming and went towards the floating body.

"Where are you going?" caterpillar asked as he was to busy on holding onto Jeliana's clothes to saw what she saw.

"There is a person floating over there. They must've know what's going on or where even are we," Jeliana explained to caterpillar.

By the time they got closer, they can tell the person floating is a female. But something off with her. When Jeliana came and look closely at her, her ears looks kind of pointy. Jeliana thought that was weird. But as she saw something on her back. It looked transparent, but she can make out the shape to be...wings.

She just realize what that floating girl is.

A fairy.

She was unconscious and judging how she was taller than Jeliana, she's a teenager. She is wearing a short yellow top and a pink skirt. She has long two pigtails floating by the sides of her head. She has light pink lips and have blonde hair as well.

In other words, Jeliana thought she was pretty.

But other than that, she can't believe she really sees a fairy in front of her. The fairies she only knew of is the tooth fairy and Tinkerbell.

Suddenly she feels the wind pulling her in again. The floating fairy was drifting away and Jeliana grab her by her arms and tries to wake her up.

"Hey, wake up!" yelled Jeliana. "Please answer me! Are you okay?"

She still has yet to open her eyes as both her and Jeliana are being pulled to the end of the portal. Jeliana then hold the fairy close to her and shut her eyes as the went out of the portal.

They then crashed on what feels like grass and they rolled of separately and lay on the ground. Jeliana opened her eyes and checked on caterpillar.

"Are you okay, caterpillar?" asked Jeliana.

"Yeah...," responded caterpillar as he still on Jeliana's shoulder.

Sighing in relief, she checked the fairy lying down behind her. She looks fine. Then, she finally take a look at her surroundings and she was surprise by what she saw. When she looked up, all she sees is a yellow sky. She got up and saw what looked like to be floating islands all over the sky, with portals on some of the islands. When she walked to the edge on the islands they're on. She looks down and all she sees is an endless void of darkness. It looks like if you fall off the edge of the islands, you would keep falling and never reach the end.

She then heard a noise behind her. Jeliana looked and saw the fairy was waking up. The fairy sat up and was rubbing her head. Jeliana ran back to the fairy to check up on her.

"Hey, you've finally awake!" exclaimed Jeliana as she stands in front of and hold out her hand to help her up. But when the fairy saw her, her eyes widen with surprise. Jeliana was confused. Maybe she is afraid of her?

Jeliana ask with a soft voice, "Are you alright-"

Then the fairy glared at her with her eyes turning from surprise to hatred. She slap Jeliana's hand away and said, "Don't you touch me, you disgusting human."

That catch Jeliana off guard. What did she do to make the fairy hate her? All she did was help her from floating to nowhere.

She rubbed her hand and said, "No need to be rude. I was trying to help."

"I don't need any help. Especially from a human like you," the fairy said as she stands up.

"Well, last time I checked, you were off drifting in the middle of nowhere unconscious," Jeliana said sarcastically. "What happened to you anyway? You look kind of beat up."

The fairy look to the side and thought for a moment before saying, "No clue..."

"No clue?" Jeliana asked. "I thought you knew."

"How should I know? I don't even know where we are," said the fairy with annoyance.

"I thought you knew that, too..." said Jeliana as she looks down at the ground in hopelessness.

"You assume a lot, don't you?" asked the fairy. She clicked her tongue before muttering "typical human" as she turned away from Jeliana.

"Well don't forget this 'human' helped you got here in the first place. Your Welcome, by the way," said Jeliana.

She didn't realized that the fairy walked off already.

"Um, Jeliana? She's leaving," said caterpillar.

"Huh? Hey!" she shouted as she saw the fairy leaving.

"Is this how you thank your savior!? You're just going to ignore me?!" Jeliana shouted.

"That's exactly what I'm doing," the fairy said as she continues to walk. Not even glancing at the human. She has no time to talk to the human. She needs to find a way out of here.

Jeliana was growling at the fairy's back. What was her problem Jeliana thought. She finally had enough and shouts, "Fine! Go somewhere else! See if I care!"

She then turn her back and walks off on her own way.

"Jeliana are you sure we should just leave her?" ask caterpillar.

"If she wants to be alone, then let her be! I'll find a way back myself," said Jeliana as she was stomping on the path.

~**An hour later**~

Jeliana was walking in the middle of the forest she stumbled upon. She didn't know why it was a good idea in the first place. But she thought someone was moving in the bushes. So she decided to follow it, but when she walked into the forest for a while, she suddenly realized that she's been walking in circles.

"We're lost, aren't we?" caterpillar asked in a tired voice.

"Maybe I should've thought this more through before checking," Jeliana admitted.

She sighs as she continues to walk and find a way out of this forest. Suddenly when she tried to walk through the bushes, a black shadowy figure jumped from the bushes.

Jeliana screamed while backing away from the shadow. It was like Peter Pan's shadow, only Jeliana knows that this shadow didn't look friendly. But she didn't just saw one.

She saw two...

Then five...

Then ten...

Fifteen...

Twenty-

She saw twenty of them and they're all surrounding her.

"What the heck are those things?" asked caterpillar in a frighting voice.

"I don't know," said Jeliana as she was looking around to find a way out.

The shadow creatures started to slowly come closer to Jeliana. She watched them with a terrified expression.

~**Meanwhile**~

The fairy was walking still trying to find her way when she heard someone screaming.

"Somebody! Help me!"

'That voice' the fairy thought. She recognized it. That voice belong to that human girl. It sounds like she is in trouble.

She quickly turn back around and continues to walk.

'Why should I care if that human is in trouble,' the fairy thought.

'They're all the same. Selfish beings who only cares about themselves...' she thought as she clenched her fist.

_"Help her..." _

The fairy stop and look around to see who said that.

"Huh?" she said.

_"Protect her..." _

There was that voice again. She wondered who was speaking to her. Why would they tell her to protect a human? Humans are despicable creatures the fairy thought.

"It is your destiny..."

The fairy then thought for a moment before looking at the direction where she last hears the human girl's voice.

* * *

Jeliana was running away from the creatures that was chasing her. She was running out of the forest and near the edge of the floating island.

"Uh oh, what now?" asked caterpillar.

Jeliana stopped and looked around. There was another floating island close to this island below. She also a super long vine on the ground. Jeliana just came up with the most craziest and dangerous idea, but there was no time to thought it through. She is being chased and didn't want to think what would happen to her if they catch her.

So she quickly grabbed the vine and tied it to the tree near the edge of the island.

"Are you sure-"

"We don't have time to think about it," Jeliana interrupted caterpillar as she lowers the vine off the edge to the floating island. She holds on tight to the vine as she climb down to the island.

She was almost on the other island, when she felt the vine snapped. She looked up to saw that the shadow creatures cut the vine with their claws.

She screamed as she falls and hit the ground. She struggles to sit up as she saw all of the shadow creatures flying at her ready to tear her up with their claws.

She screams for help while closing her eyes waiting for her doom.

Until she heard the shadow creatures screeching.

She opened her eyes to find that the shadow creatures were embedded by the light and disappears. Behind the light is the fairy who is flying from earlier holding what looks like to be a wand out.

"You...you came back," Jeliana says in both shock and relief as she stands up and stares at the fairy.

"Don't just stand there! More of them will come," the fairy said as she lands down in front of the human girl.

She then grabs Jeliana's wrist and runs as far away as they can. Jeliana stumbles a bit before running with the fairy.

After they got far enough, the fairy let go her and they try to catch their breath. Then after a while, Jeliana approach the fairy.

"Thank you for saving me," said Jeliana.

"I didn't do it for you," the fairy said looking at the human.

"I did it so I don't have to be in debt to you, since you saved me and all. So we're even," said the fairy while crossing her arms and looking sideways.

"I guess we are. Still, I would've been killed if you didn't show up," said Jeliana.

"Good, cause you whine a lot."

"Wha- I don't whine a lot!" yelled Jeliana.

"Yes you do," said the fairy.

"No I don't!"

They were looking at each other until...

"_Now now, girls..._," the voice said.

"_You need to work together..._"

They both widen their eyes and they look up to see a light shining down on them.

"That voice...," the fairy said.

"Its that voice from my dreams," said Jeliana.

"You heard it before?" asked the fairy.

Jeliana nodded her head. She thought about that voice that sounded so familiar to her.

She then remembered where she heard that voice before. She was watching the behind the scenes at the end of Peter Pan. There is where she saw and hear him for the first time.

The creator of Disney.

"Walt Disney," said Jeliana.

"Huh?" said the fairy as she was wondering what this human is talking about until the human spoke again.

"Walt Disney! I knew I recognized that voice somewhere!" Jeliana exclaimed.

"_That is right. I am Walt Disney_," the voice said.

"Wow," she said as she put both her hands on her sides of her face, looking away.

"I can't believe THE Walt Disney is speaking to us," she said in amazement. "From the grave even!"

"Why did you send us hear?" the fairy asked the voice looking up to the light.

"Huh?" said Jeliana looking at the fairy.

"You're the one who send us here, didn't you?" the fairy asked again as she looks up to the light.

"_There is a reason I brought you girls here._"

Both of their attention is now on the voice that it came from the light.

"_It is because you were chosen to help this world._"

"Huh?" both of them said at the same time.

"_You see the worlds are being corrupted by the dark shadows._"

"Dark shadows? You mean the ones who was chasing me earlier?" Jeliana asked.

"_Yes, and I believe someone is behind this_," the voice said. "_So you must travel through the disney worlds, help the people you meet along the way, and find the person who caused this and stop them._"

"Wait, you mean to tell me that I got through disney worlds, and meet the characters from there? Like, in real life?" Jeliana said in disbelief.

"_That is correct,_" the voice answer back.

Jeliana thought for a moment before saying, "Okay. Now I know I'm dreaming. Because it sounds too good to be true."

"_I assure you that this is real. In fact, this will impact on your world._"

"What do you mean by that?" asked Jeliana.

"_If you fail to stop them in time and let the darkness spread through all the worlds, all of them will cease to exist and everyone will forget about disney, forever._"

Jeliana gasped. Forget about disney? That's horrible she thought. Disney was always been in her life. If that was taken away from her now, she wouldn't be able to go on with her life. Those disney movies helped her through a lot. Now she feels like its her turn to help them like they were able with her.

"Okay, I've made up my mind, I'll help them. I'm afraid I can't do much though," said Jeliana.

"With all do respect Walt, why choose us when there are others more capable than us?" asked the fairy.

"Especially her," she said in disgust looking at the human.

"Well, excuse me!" Jeliana said to the fairy sounded offended.

"_Its because I've been watching you, and I think both of you have potential,_" the voice said.

"You have?" asked Jeliana.

"_Yes, you especially,_" the voice said to Jeliana.

"_You have seen their journey through the screen. Therefore makes you have knowledge of their future. Use that knowledge to guide those who lose their way._"

"_As for you,_" the voice said to the fairy. "_You have felt guilt through your life and have grown stronger because of it. Use that strength to protect others, as you have with her._"

The fairy widen her eyes at the 'guilt' part. Jeliana looked at the fairy, then look back to the light.

"_Now, you two must work together and save disney,_" said Walt Disney's voice as it fades. The light disappears into the sky.

The two girls just stand there for a moment before Jeliana broke the silence.

"Well, I guess we should team up and work together for now," Jeliana then looked at the fairy. "We might as well introduce ourselves. My name is Jeliana."

Jeliana smiles and holds out her hand for the fairy to shake. But the just cross her arms and looks away. Jeliana sighs as the fairy continues to say nothing and drop her hand.

"Arwa," the fairy said.

"What?" said Jeliana.

"My name. What else would it be," said as she looks sideways to Jeliana.

Jeliana just shook her head and said, "Well Arwa, lets work together to save the disney worlds!"

Arwa looks away and nods her head. She really didn't want to work together with a human, but if Walt Disney told them they need to join forces to save the worlds, she guessed she have no choice but to listen.

Jeliana hold her chin, looks down and says, "What should we do-"

Before she finish, she felt someone push her to Arwa hard. They both fall to the portal and screamed as they fall through the portal. So both Jeliana, caterpillar, and Arwa are traveling through a portal to who knows where.

Meanwhile, the person who just pushed them to the portal just smirked. Then the person walked away with the dark shadow creatures following behind them.


	3. Chapter 2: Sleeping Beauty part 1

**Chapter 2: Sleeping Beauty part 1**

In the middle of the woods, far away from the kingdom, there was a young beautiful maiden who was singing with her animal friends while picking berries in the nearby bushes for her aunts.

While doing so, she stopped singing when she heard something. She wondered where the sound was coming from. It sounded like screaming from the sky coming closer to the ground. Then, she heard a nearby crash.

She was curious about what happened, so she decided to check it out with her animal friends following behind.

* * *

They were moaning in pain by the time they hit the ground. Jeliana was on top of Arwa and Caterpillar was on top of Jeliana's chest.

Jeliana stirred as she opened her eyes looking up at the sky. Encombered in pain she tries to get up but, feels as if she's on top of something. Or someone.

Her eyes widen as she remembers what happened and quickly looks down to see Arwa slowly opening her eyes groaning. They both stared at each other before the fairy yelled, "Get off of me!"

She roughly pushed Jeliana while she yelped, falling next to Arwa. Caterpillar landed on the ground with swirly eyes.

Arwa sat up rubbing her head and quickly check to see if her wings were crushed under the weight.

"Oww...," moaned Jeliana as she sat up. She noticed Caterpillar was knocked out on the ground. She quickly picks him up to see him breathing. She sighs in relief and put him in her pocket to keep him safe until he awakes.

She heard Arwa also sighing in relief behind her. When Jeliana turned around to see if she was alright, she saw Arwa stand up and glare right at her.

"Oh, way to be such a klutz!" Arwa exclaimed.

"Hey! It's not like I tripped. I was pushed, okay?!" yelled Jeliana.

Then she realized what she just said and repeated, "I was pushed..."

"Uh-huh, sure...," said Arwa, not believing a word she uttered.

"No, seriously. I felt somebody push me towards you near the cliff," she proclaimed in horror.

"Really?"

"Yes," Jeliana continued, "and I think whoever pushed us intended to kill us and would have succeeded if it weren't for the portal beneath the cliff."

Arwa realized she was being serious from the look on her face. She then muttered, "It would've been bad if we died here..."

Jeliana hums in question, but before she could question Arwa on what she means by that, they heard a rustling near the bushes.

"What was that?" Jeliana asks feeling a little scared.

"I don't know...," Arwa says as she slowly reaches for her wand in case they were attacked by those shadow creatures again.

Suddenly they heard the noise coming closer and closer...

Then a person came out of the bushes looking at the surprised girls in shock.

Jeliana then widens her eyes in shock upon seeing the person that walked out of the bushes.

_"A maiden with hair of sunshine gold and lips red as the rose."_( As Maleficent described her.)

There's no doubt about it.

That's Aurora. _'Or Briar Rose according to what she's wearing now.'_

"Oh, are you alright?" Aurora asks in worry as she slowly walks toward Jeliana who is still on the ground.

"Uh...," Jeliana was so shocked, she couldn't respond properly.

Arwa saw her reaction and raise her eyebrow in confusion.

Aurora held her hand out to help Jeliana get up, "I heard someone screaming, so I came to check if you were hurt."

_'Yep. I'd definitely recognized that voice from anywhere,'_ Jeliana thought. She wanted to pinch herself to see if she was dreaming, but her constant headache caused by the fall convinced her enough that this is very much real. That Aurora from Sleeping Beauty is standing right in front of her.

Jeliana tried to keep her cool, but it was obvious to everyone that she was freaking out inside.

She tried to come up with something to say quickly before she started to freak Aurora out too.

"I'm fine, thank you...," Jeliana finally said trying and failing to be cool. She accepted Aurora's help to stand up when she saw the injury on Jeliana's arm.

"Oh! You're hurt," Aurora says looking at the injury on Jeliana's arm. Jeliana didn't notice it before with everything that was going on. She figured she got it hitting some branches as she fell.

"Oh, it's nothing. I didn't even feel it," Jeliana said even when she started to see blood leaking out.

Aurora then took out a cloth and started to wipe Jeliana's arm.

"There," Aurora said. "You should probably treat that wound before it gets infected."

"Heh heh, thanks," said Jeliana.

"What's your name?" asked Aurora.

"My name is Jeliana," she introduced herself. "The one behind with the grumpy face is Arwa."

"Nice to meet you, my name is Briar Rose. You can just call me Rose," Aurora said.

Jeliana then felt something moving in her pocket and remembered about Caterpillar. She reached for Caterpillar to see if he was well and awake.

"Well, look who decided to finally wake up," Jeliana said to Caterpillar.

"Hey, Jeliana," mumbled Caterpillar. "Where are we?"

What's that you got there?" Aurora asked pointing at Caterpillar.

"This is my little friend, Caterpillar," Jeliana said.

"Okay! Enough with the chit chat already," Arwa suddenly yelled while grabbing Jeliana's arm. "We're on a mission, remember?! We were supposed to-"

Jeliana quickly covers Arwa's mouth looking worried then looks back at Aurora to see her head tilting in question, looking confused. Jeliana needed to think of something before the situation got more awkward than it already is.

"Uh...OH! Rose, I'm so sorry for dirtying your handkerchief, let me clean it up for you," Jeliana says snatching the cloth out of Aurora's hand. "Arwa would you kindly accompany me to a lake? I'm sure there's a lake somewhere."

"I can go with you if you want-" Aurora says but is interrupted by Jeliana.

"No! It's fine. Besides, Arwa and I need to speak to each other **alone**."

Jeliana was giving Arwa the look and Arwa just rolled her eyes and followed Jeliana to a nearby lake.

Aurora looked at the girls as they walked further into the trees, hearing Jeliana yell that they will be right back. "What strange people," Aurora giggled.

* * *

"You can't just go around saying that we're from another world, Arwa," Jeliana exclaims as she dips the cloth into the small lake.

Shortly they found a small clearing with a lake and Jeliana proceed to the lake to clean the blood off the cloth.

"Why? I don't see the point of hiding it. I really couldn't care less either way," Arwa says leaning on a tree with her arms crossed.

"Okay, one they'll think we are crazy and freak out, and two I don't want to put anyone in danger!"

"Why do you care so much anyway?" asked Arwa.

Jeliana just sighs scrubbing the cloth while staring at her reflection into the lake, sadly smiling.

"Because it's selfish and I don't want to put anyone in danger, especially my family if they discover the truth," says Jeliana. "Also, a part of me has been hoping to befriend them like I always dreamed of. To maybe finally make some friends here and I don't want to drive them away..."

There was a moment of silence between them. Caterpillar was looking between Arwa and Jeliana on her shoulder.

"Whatever," said Arwa. "I don't want to get involved with your human drama. The sooner we get rid of the one who behind this chaos, the sooner I don't have to deal with humans anymore."

Jeliana stopped scrubbing the cloth for a moment.

"Do you really hate me that much?" Jeliana sighs.

"I hate all humans," Arwa says.

Jeliana sighs again, stands up, and walks toward Arwa. She stops just a couple of feet away.

"Look, we know that whoever that pushed us off the cliff is the one behind these dark shadow creatures. So we have to work together to keep these worlds safe and in order," Jeliana says to Arwa.

"Can we tolerate each other till then? Then when this is over we will never have to see each other again. Deal?" She holds her hand out waiting for Arwa's answer.

Arwa thinks about what she says for a moment and nods her head, "Deal."

They don't shake hands but they come to an agreement. That was all Jeliana asked for.

"Oh, and can we please keep this and the fact that we're from another world a secret?" Jeliana asked. "It's for their own good if they don't know."

Arwa straighten up and said, "Fine."

"Great, can we go back to Aurora now? I finished cleaning her handkerchief now," said Jeliana.

Arwa just walks back without uttering another word and Jeliana quickly catches up with her.

"Not very talkative, huh?" Caterpillar whispers.

"I think she just wants to get this over with as quickly as possible," Jeliana whispered back.

"Oh...," said Caterpillar.

They made it back to Aurora shortly to see her picking some berries nearby.

"Rose, we're back," Jeliana announced. Aurora looked to see them coming back and smiled.

"Oh, you girls are back. Thank you for washing it for me but, you didn't have to do that," said Aurora.

"I'm a male," Caterpillar muttered.

"It was no problem at all, here's your handkerchief," Jeliana says as she hands it over to Aurora. "You were picking berries just now, right?"

"Yes, I am picking some berries for my aunts for this evening," Aurora said.

"Oh, maybe we can help you pick some berries too!" Jeliana exclaimed.

"Really?" Arwa says while raising up her eyebrow and crossing her arms.

Jeliana gives her a look. "Yes, we are Arwa."

"Whatever," said Arwa as she went to look for berries to pick.

"You guys are too kind, thank you," said Aurora.

"Your welcome," Jeliana says as she and Aurora went to the bushes to continue picking the berries.

"So, you live out here in the woods?" Jeliana asked to kill any awkward silence.

"...Yes, I live with my aunts, they're all I have," said Aurora. "They're all nice, but..."

"But?" Jeliana asked.

Aurora was deep in thought for a minute before speaking again. " My aunts never want me to meet anybody. I mean I understand they're only trying to protect me, but I'm old enough to make my own choices now," said Aurora. "When I grow to be an adult, I plan to make the most of myself, meet new people, and see what nature has to offer."

"That's a neat goal A-Rose," Jeliana caught herself in time before almost saying Aurora's name. "Say, Rose can I ask you a question?"

"Of course, what's your question?" asked Aurora.

"Um..., what if you found out you had a big responsibility lying on your shoulders, how would you feel?" Jeliana asked secretly hoping for some advice.

Caterpillar flinched on Jeliana's shoulder but didn't say anything.

"Like out of nowhere, you've been summoned to fill an important role, how would you handle it?"

Aurora thought it over for a bit before looking to Jeliana and answering, "To be honest I wouldn't know what I would think. I would be shocked, doubtful, and...afraid".

Jeliana was surprised to hear Aurora say she would be afraid, to say the least.

"The truth is despite my aunts and animal friends' best intentions I often feel lonely. The reason I want to meet people is cause they might make me feel less lonely like my aunts tend to do."

"I mean its no wonder you feel lonely since you live in the middle of the woods. NOT that there's anything wrong with that."

"It's okay," said Aurora.

Arwa decided at that moment to come back with the stack of berries in her palms.

"You can't listen to your fear Rose! Don't let it control you for the rest of your life," said Jeliana. Arwa stood quietly behind the tree listening to Jeliana.

"You don't have to fear loneliness as long as you have your loved ones with you," Jeliana says. "Even if they aren't with you physically, as long as you remember them, you'll always be together," she says with confidence in her voice and a smile. It seems like Jeliana gave herself some advice.

Arwa stands there looking down, sadly whispering, _'How naive...'_

* * *

The rest of them gather up and look over the basket overfilled with berries.

Jeliana laughs. "Guess we collected too much, huh?"

"No, this should be more than enough for my aunts," said Aurora. She then looked up at the sky watching as the sun slowly sets. "I must be heading back or else my aunts will worry sick."

She turns walking ahead further into the woods, but then stops and turns around." Oh, and Jeliana?"

"Hm?" Jeliana asked with widening eyes as she saw Aurora's smile.

"Thank you for your advice." Aurora waves at them as she walks home, "I hope we meet again," she says.

Aurora then disappeared into the trees, leaving Jeliana and Arwa alone in the woods.

"Well, it's going to get dark pretty soon. We should head back home. Can you teleport us there with your wand, through the portal?" asked Jeliana.

"Are you an idiot or something," Arwa says. "We can only leave through the portal."

Jeliana sighs. "Okay, where is the portal then?"

"How should I know?"

"You're the one with magic!"

Arwa sighs. "Based on the estimation of low magic in this area I don't think the portal will reappear until we finish the stories and missions of each world. Trust me when I say if we were done the portal would've shown itself now."

"Okay," Jeliana says as she tries to think. "Then we're just going to have to stay here for the night."

"Except there is a small problem with that," Arwa pointed out.

"What is it?" asked Jeliana.

"Okay genius, well for one we have no food or water, and two it's going to get cold, dark, and damped. Our only chance for shelter just walked away."

Jeliana stands there as she too realizes their predicament.

"Oh... didn't think that one through," said Jeliana. Then, she spots a big tree and walks over to check it out."Yep. It looks sturdy enough. We'll sleep on top of this tree." Jeliana says.

Arwa flies to the top to check for herself and she was satisfied with the sturdiness. "Okay, it's safe. You can climb up now."

Jeliana attempts to climb the tree but after climbing a couple of feet she slides down. "Um, Arwa? A little help here please?"

Arwa sighed in annoyance as she flew down, flying Jeliana to the tree trunk, and headed to the other side of the tree.

"What are we going to do about food?" asked Arwa.

"I guess we'll have to find food in the morning. There's bound to be some fruit around," said Jeliana yawning. She looked down and got a little sick from being that high up and said to Arwa in a low voice, "Please don't leave me up here. I can't get down from this height." She lies down in a safe position to make sure she doesn't fall from the tree. "Well, goodnight."

They slept on the tree until morning.

**~The Next Day~**

The next morning, Jeliana opened her eyes due to a beam of light shining on them. She stretched and rubbed her eyes. She looked back to see if Arwa was awake.

"Arwa, are you there?"

The next thing she knew a weight dipped onto the branch and she arched her back screaming until she saw the tree. She saw Arwa crouched in front of her and Jeliana sighed in relief.

"Don't scare me like that," Jeliana says, then looks at Arwa's held out a hand full of berries. They look like the same berries they picked with Aurora.

"Oh, you found breakfast?" Jeliana says in question. She smiles at her and says, "Thank you Arwa."

Arwa just hands her the berries and sits on the thick branch with Jeliana as they eat the berries. Caterpillar lies on Jeliana's shoulder while munching on a leaf he found.

"And here I thought you ditched me up there, "Jeliana says while nervously laughing.

"I wouldn't want you to starve to death before completing this mission," Arwa says. "Besides I have no choice, even if I don't like teaming up with a human."

"Hey, I thought we agreed to work together," Jeliana exclaimed.

"Doesn't mean I have to like it," Arwa said, not even looking at her.

Jeliana just sighs sadly and continues to munch on some berries.

There was an awkward silence after their little breakfast, but that was partly because Jeliana was thinking about the situation she found herself in. She still couldn't believe that this was all happening to her.

It seemed like a dream, heck she was expecting to wake up in her bed back home when she fell asleep. But no, here she was, in the middle of the forest, up in the tree, with a real-life fairy. All of this would normally scare someone but, who's to say she was normal? She's that strange girl who can communicate with animals.

She sighs to herself and glances at Arwa. At least she wasn't alone in all of this, even though that person hated her. She would've been really scared if she was all alone.

_'I'm glad Arwa and Caterpillar are here with me,'_ Jeliana thought.

It was then she saw two people dancing in the distance. When Jeliana squinted and put her hand above her eyes she could see clearly and recognized the two dancing figures immediately.

It was Aurora dancing with a man who she knew was Prince Phillip.

"Look Arwa! That's Rose over there," Jeliana said pointing in the direction she saw her.

Arwa narrowed her eyes and looked at the direction Jeliana was pointing at. "So?" she asked.

"So, we should go see her!" Jeliana exclaimed to Arwa.

Arwa just sighs, stands up, on the branch spreading her wings and starts to fly. "Fine, if that's what we have to do, then we'll go see her."

She then started to fly towards Aurora's location, but Jeliana starts to yell at her, "Hey! Don't forget about me!"

Jeliana reached her arms out as she exclaimed to Arwa. Arwa rolled her eyes and flew back for Jeliana. She carried in her arms without saying a word. Arwa did notice that Jeliana was holding onto her tightly and could feel her heart beating fast.

Arwa just flew as Caterpillar held onto Jeliana's shoulder while they went to where Aurora was.

* * *

Arwa and Jeliana landed near Aurora. Arwa was looking at Jeliana who was still holding onto her and said, "You can let go now."

Jeliana opened her eyes to see that they're on the ground.

"Oh, sorry," Jeliana said as she let go of Arwa.

Arwa set her down and continued forward.

"Your still afraid of heights?" Caterpillar asks Jeliana in concern.

"Yeah," Jeliana responds to Caterpillar quietly. "Just the thought of falling from a high place to your death sounds more terrifying than anything else."

"Could you stop talking to that insect and help me find the person we are looking for," Arwa said to Jeliana.

"Uh, excuse you, his name is Caterpillar," Jeliana said while she narrowed her eyebrows at Arwa and put her knuckles on her hips. "And for your information-"

Suddenly Arwa was knocked down to the ground while she was distracted by Jeliana.

Jeliana saw the person who bumped into Arwa and it was Aurora sitting on the ground.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Aurora exclaimed as she got up to look at Arwa.

Jeliana chuckled and then started to laugh out loud holding her stomach. Arwa pushed herself up on her hands and knees and glared at Jeliana sideways.

"Ha Ha... I'm sorry, but that was too... funny," Jeliana says wiping the tears off her face.

"I didn't see you there," Aurora said to Arwa apologetically.

"Neither did I," Arwa responded grumpily.

Jeliana walks up to Arwa, offers her hand to help Arwa, and says, "You okay?"

Arwa just "humphs" in annoyance, ignoring her hand, and getting up by herself. Jeliana just sighs as Arwa brushes the dirt off her skirt and turns to Aurora. "Why were you running, Rose?" she asked.

"Oh, I was hurrying home before it got too late," Aurora said.

"I see..., by the way," Jeliana says to Aurora. "We just happened to pass by and we saw you dancing with a man. What's up with that, hmm?" she asked while shifting her eyes.

"Well...," Aurora says as she looks away blushing. "He's the man I met a while ago. But I think I've met him before?"

Arwa walks over to them and says confusingly, "What do you mean by that?"

"Well, I've been having these dreams of this tall handsome guy being really romantic and nice," Aurora said. "That person said that we've met before in my dreams and I have this feeling that I did meet him in my dreams."

"What do you mean?" Jeliana asked confusingly.

"This one time, in my dreams, I dreamt that I was lying asleep on a bed. Then this handsome guy came up to me, leaned in, and kissed me on my lips. At that moment, I just had this feeling that this is my true love," Aurora said romantically.

Jeliana was surprised at this discovery meanwhile, Arwa just deadpans at Aurora. "That sounds stu-"

Jeliana quickly slaps her hand on Arwa's mouth and says, "Sweet. It sounds sweet, Rose. I'm happy for you!"

Aurora nods appreciatively and looks away in thought, while Jeliana gave Arwa the look. Arwa just rolled her eyes and takes Jeliana takes her hand off of her mouth.

"I've got an idea!" Aurora said getting both Jeliana's and Arwa's attention. "Since I want to introduce him to my aunts and you're already here, would you two like to come over to my place?"

"Are you sure?" Jeliana asked Aurora not sure if it was really okay.

"Of course! I'd love for you to meet my aunts," Aurora said excitedly.

Jeliana took Arwa's hand and turn to smile at Aurora. "Then we'll be happy to go with you."

"Great! This way," Aurora said leading the way. Jeliana pulled Arwa along with her and began to follow. Aurora was humming a tune Jeliana recognized as 'Once Upon a Dream'. She took the opportunity to whisper to Arwa.

"What do you call those who can tell the future?" she whispered.

Arwa looked at her weirdly. "You mean psychic?" she asked confusingly.

"Yeah that! Do you think she's psychic?" Jeliana whispered back.

"I don't sense any psychic magic from here," Arwa said.

"But she just said she saw Phillip kiss her in her dream," Jeliana whispered to Arwa. "She's not supposed to know that. I think she is seeing visions of the future in her dreams."

"And why would you think that?" Arwa asked.

"I just said that she saw THE PRINCE kiss her at the end of the movie!"

"That's just a coincidence," Arwa says rolling her eyes and looking at Jeliana like she's an idiot.

"Oh yeah, the ending of Sleeping Beauty just happens to be in her dreams. That is DEFINITELY a coincidence," Jeliana says sarcastically.

Before Arwa could retort, Aurora announced to them that they arrived at the cottage she and her aunts are living in. There is a dirt pathway leading to the little bridge over the river. There is a cottage that looks attached to a large tree. The cottage itself was a white wall and wood with hay covering the wooden roof. It also had a brick chimney on top of the roof. To the left is the river with a little bricked wall on the side. Above it is a carved wooden plank stand on the rock wall to help carry the water to the water wheel. To the right is just a stack of chopped wood on the side next to the stone steps to the door.

Jeliana stares in amazement and says, "wow", she still couldn't believe that she was seeing all this in real life. If she could, she would pinch herself right now.

"Do you mind waiting here for a moment while I make an introduction to my aunts?" Aurora asked Jeliana and Arwa.

"We don't mind. We'll be waiting right here," Jeliana said to Aurora.

"Okay. Aunt Flora!" Aurora shouted as she ran to her cottage opening the doors (that split horizontally) and closing the lower door.

Jeliana turns to Arwa to finish the argument before they were interrupted. "Anyway, I really think she's a psychic. The problem is that the movie didn't really say she was".

"Well even if she was a psychic I don't think she's a strong one since I can't sense any magic from her at all," Arwa said. "Actually, I do sense one thing from her."

Arwa looked to the doorway Aurora had just entered seeing a blackbird park on the lower door. "She's cursed."

Jeliana looks down sadly. "Yeah, its because Maleficent cursed her when she was a baby," she says and then turns to Arwa to explain. "Maleficent put a curse that on her sixteenth birthday if she pricked her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel she'll die. Luckily Merryweather, one of the three fairies altered the spell so she wouldn't die, but be put to a deep sleep until a true love's kiss breaks the spell."

"That does sound something like in her dream," Arwa said thoughtfully.

"That's why I said she's a psychic because she wasn't supposed to know," Jeliana exclaimed.

"She doesn't even know she's cursed?!" Arwa asked in shock.

"No! In the movie, she was completely oblivious! She doesn't even know she's a princess ye-" Jeliana pauses. She realized what she just said, and thought of something, as she widens her eyes in panic.

"Oh no," Jeliana exclaimed as she books it straight to the cottage.

"Hey! Where are you going?!" Arwa asked as she followed Jeliana to the cottage.

As she gets closer, Jeliana hears some voices she recognizes coming from that opened doorway, while a raven peeks in and listens.

"You're already betrothed," the sound of Fauna's voice said.

"Betrothed?!" Aurora questions.

"Since the day you were born," the sound of Merryweather's voice said.

"To Prince Phillip, dear," Fauna says.

At this point, Jeliana was across the bridge and near enough to recognize the raven that seemed to be spying on Aurora and the fairies.

"But that's impossible!" Aurora said in disbelief. "How could I marry a prince, I'd have to be..."

"A princess," Merryweather finished.

"And you are, dear!" Fauna exclaimed.

"Princess Aurora," the sound of Flora's voice said. "And tonight, we're taking you back to your father, King Stefan."

The raven sneers upon learning this information but, doesn't realize who's behind him. Jeliana quickly tries to shoo away the raven. "Shoo! Go away!"

The raven squawked and fluttered off. "What are you doing?" Arwa asked when she caught up with Jeliana seeing her shoo the bird away.

Jeliana looked at the direction the raven flew and said, "That was Diablo, Maleficent's pet!"

"The one who was responsible for Rose's curse?" Arwa asked.

"Yes," Jeliana nodded. "He's going to tell her where Rose will be, at King Stefan's castle."

"If that's the case, I'm going to follow that bird," Arwa said. "It could lead me to this Maleficent."

She then flew off quickly to follow Diablo while Jeliana tries to stop her. "Wait Arwa! We need to-"

By the time she stepped and reached her hand forward, Arwa was already gone. "...stick together. Great, I'm on my own," Jeliana says glumly as she hears Aurora crying in the distance making her sadder.

"Well, what are you going to do now, Jeliana?" Caterpillar asked from her shoulder.

"I guess I got nowhere to go but with Aurora and the fairies. The problem is if they found me while I try to sneakily follow them, they'll think I'm Maleficent's spy," Jeliana says. "I'm going to have to approach them head-on."

"So, when do we get to meet up with them?" asked Caterpillar.

"We'll wait until sundown and when they exit out of the cottage, we'll approach," said Jeliana as she tries thinking of a way to convince them she's on their side.

**~Sundown~**

Jeliana has been waiting nearby while she and Caterpillar just stand by near the cottage until they saw Flora, Fauna, Merryweather, and Aurora exiting and making their way through the forest.

"So how are you going to approach them, Jeliana?" Caterpillar asked as they slowly head towards the group.

"Well, hopefully, I can introduce myself as Rose's friend and she'll convince them I mean them no harm," Jeliana replied to Caterpillar. "Now, how am I going to introduce myself? I want to make a good first impression."

While Jeliana was in-thought of how to approach them, she wasn't paying attention to her surroundings and ended up tripping under the root of the tree. She yelped and fell face-first to the ground. She heard some voices and footsteps heading towards her.

"Nice one," she hears Caterpillar say sarcastically.

"Shut up," Jeliana mumbles as she gets up to her knees and feels the pain in her nose.

"Who are you?" a familiar voice asked her which confused Jeliana. She looked up to see the three fairies and Aurora right in front of her. The three fairies wear the same outfit but in different colors; one blue, one green, and one red.

"Jeliana!" Aurora exclaimed so surprised to see her.

Jeliana stands up and acts like she didn't trip at all. "Oh hey, Rose! How are you?" she said.

"So she's one of your friends mentioned?" Flora asked Aurora. She nodded her head to Flora not speaking.

"Oh, yes! I-" Jeliana felt something wet running down her nose. She thought it was snot, so she touches it with her fingertips, looks down, and sees blood. "-am bleeding..."

Aurora gives Jeliana her handkerchief without saying anything. She took her handkerchief up to her nose. "Thanks."

Jeliana then turns to the three fairies and says, "You guys are fairies just like my friend. Her name is Arwa but she's not here right now. She'll find us later."

Flora flew in closer to observe Jeliana. "Your friend is a fairy, too? That's funny because . . . . . well, I don't know how to put it," she pauses trying to describe something. ". . . . . I sense something from you like you have a different aura than any human I've seen. Almost like you're from somewhere else." Jeliana froze up hearing that.

Fauna observes her as well, "Now that I think about it, I also feel it from her."

Merryweather flew closer to observe her also, "Me, too."

Jeliana turns around and starts to panic. _'They were on to her' she thought worriedly. At this point, they'll know instantly if I tell lies and get even more suspicious.'_

Caterpillar whispers to Jeliana, "you know, maybe you can tell them about your secrets. They are fairies and they seem trustworthy."

"Caterpillar, didn't you hear what I told Arwa yesterday? We can't," Jeliana whispers to Caterpillar.

"I know, but what I'm saying is you don't have to tell them everything, just tell them part of the truth," Caterpillar whispers.

Jeliana hesitated and thinks about it for a while. She glanced over to Aurora who was too depressed to be paying attention to their conversation. She inhales then exhale. "Can I trust you to keep a secret?"

The fairies looked at Jeliana confusingly. Jeliana turns to them and asks again, "Can I trust you?"

"Well of course you can trust us, dear, Fauna said.

"We were able to keep a secret for a whole sixteen years. We can handle it!" Merryweather said.

Jeliana exhales and says "Okay, then I promise I'll explain everything later, but first can we please get Rose to a safe place?"

"She's got a point," Flora said. "It's dangerous to stay out here for too long. Now, we must hurry to the castle. Come along, Rose."

Aurora heard her and followed the fairies as they traveled through the woods. Jeliana follows closely to Aurora while fumbling with her handkerchief.

"I'm sorry . . . . ."

Jeliana heard Aurora say something and turned to her " . . . . . for not getting to you sooner. I was too upset at the time. They said I could never see him again."

Jeliana holds her hand in a comforting way and says to her, "Hey, everything is going to be okay, Rose?"

Rose tries to smile a little at Jeliana, but couldn't keep it up for long. Jeliana now realizes looking at Aurora, that she's wearing the blue dress she got on her birthday. Jeliana continues forward with the others, but little do they know some black shadow creatures were following them closely as well.

They made their way to the castle sneakily. Flora opens the door and they make their way up the staircase, in which they enter the room, and Merryweather closes the door behind them.

"Lock the door, Merryweather, Fauna pull the drapes," Flora says and they do just that before they entered the next room with Aurora. While Jeliana enters the room not paying attention to them, she starts to get a little worried about Arwa. _'Can Arwa find us? I don't think I can handle the shadow creatures all by myself,'_ she thought. _'No, she found me once when I was in trouble before, so she should be able to find us.'_

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of sobbing. She looks to see Aurora's head covered by her arms on the dresser in front of the mirror.

"Let her have a few minutes alone," Flora said to the other fairies and they exit the room. Before Jeliana follows the fairies out, she went to Aurora and put a hand on her shoulder for comfort.

"We'll just be out in front of the room if you need anything," Jeliana said in a low voice. She left Aurora alone and went out closing the door. She turns to the fairies and says, "Okay, what I'm about to tell you is a secret, and you can't tell ANYONE about this. Not even Rose."

Once she got an agreement from the fairies, she explained everything that happened so far but left out the part where she actually comes from and the Disney worlds. She also left out that she knows what's going to happen because she watches the movie. The fairies understand now and are a little less suspicious. _'Maybe it was the right call to tell them,'_ Jeliana thought.

"Now, can you tell me why Rose is so sad and why she can't see the boy again?" asked Jeliana.

Then the fairies tell her everything that she already knew from Maleficent's curse to them hiding Aurora away. "So she was betrothed to a prince when she was little?" Jeliana asked.

The fairies nodded and felt bad about Aurora being sad. "Well, I don't see why she has to marry an old prince!" Merryweather said irritated.

"That's not for us to decide," Fauna says to Merryweather.

Jeliana just sighs. She doesn't understand why little girls her age wanted to be a princess so bad. To her, it seemed like a pain, especially when your parents decide who you'll marry. She was thinking until she heard a noise coming from the room Aurora is in. It sounded like some haunting chant.

"Shh!" Jeliana shushed the fairies as she leaned into the door to listen more closely.

"What's wrong?" Fauna asked Jeliana.

"I definitely hear something!" Jeliana exclaimed as she quickly opened the door to see Aurora following the green glow, hypnotized, into the open fireplace.

"Rose!" Jeliana and the fairies shouted as Jeliana sees some shadows moving towards Aurora, and without hesitation, she runs and dives into the fireplace before it is blocked off by a wall. She hears muffles behind her as she stands up and sees Aurora turn a corner.

"Rose!" Jeliana yelled at Aurora as she starts to chase her. As she turns the corner, she loses Aurora. She stops and listens to the sound. She hears faint music to the right of the hallway and runs to that direction.

"Why are we hurrying?"Caterpillar asked.

"There were black shadows following Rose. I'm worried the shadow creatures might hurt her," Jeliana said as she reaches to what looks like a staircase. She starts to climb the stairs, but the shadow creatures start to appear in front of her. She stops and froze, remembering how scary they look and there were two of them. Jeliana hesitates at first but then remembered that Aurora was still in trouble. So she pushes back her fear and passed the shadow creatures.

"I'm not afraid of you," Jeliana says as she continues up the stairs. The shadows just slowly crept to her. "Rose! You got to snap out of it! I know you're stronger than this! Please, stop!" Jeliana shouted hoping Aurora could hear her.

**~Meanwhile~**

Aurora continued to follow that mysterious green glow with a strange song. She reaches the top of the tower and the green glow turns into a spinning wheel. She starts to walk towards it before hearing Jeliana's voice calling out to her. Whatever trance she was in, she snapped out of it and turned towards the voice.

"...Jeliana?" Aurora said before some shadows sank into her shadow. Then, her eyes turned from pale violet to lifeless black eyes and slowly went towards the spinning wheel without any hesitation.

* * *

Jeliana was quickly making her way upstairs as the two shadow creatures crept behind her ready to attack her. But suddenly they were destroyed by the light and then disappeared. Jeliana turns around to see Arwa with the wand in her hand outstretched.

"Arwa," Jeliana said in a surprised happy tone. Arwa walks up to Jeliana and says, "You really are hopeless without me."

"Rose!" the sound of the fairies shouted as they pass Arwa and Jeliana. "Don't touch anything!"

"C'mon! The shadow creatures are after Rose!" Jeliana said to Arwa. She understood the situation and ran upstairs with Jeliana following. By the time they reached the tower room, there stood the villain herself.

Maleficent.

They all gasped in surprise as Maleficent stood there with her staff. "You poor, simple fools," Maleficent said. "Thinking you could defeat me! Me, the mistress of all evil!"

Jeliana's eyes widened as she saw Maleficent right before her menacingly and she felt in her gut that something was wrong. "Well, here's your precious princess!" Maleficent said as she reveals Aurora lying in a deep sleep. She laughs evilly and disappears leaving them. The fairies quickly went to Aurora's side as they mourned. Jeliana walks slowly to Aurora still having an uneasy feeling about this.

While Arwa felt uneasy too as she sensed a dark presence deep within the sleeping princess.

Something is definitely wrong with Aurora.

* * *

(Please keep in mind that ALL Disney characters, movies, etc. don't belong to me. It all belongs to Disney. And yes, this sounds like Kingdom Hearts, but it's not. It's different. Hope you enjoy ).  
(Also this story contains suggestive themes, you have been warned.)


End file.
